テンプレート:Nameconvert/list
| }#switch: }#titleparts: }}} |N/A=0 |Friendship is Magic, part 1=1 |Friendship is Magic, part 2=2 |The Ticket Master=3 |Applebuck Season=4 |Griffon the Brush Off=5 |Boast Busters=6 |Dragonshy=7 |Look Before You Sleep=8 |Bridle Gossip=9 |Swarm of the Century=10 |Winter Wrap Up=11 |Call of the Cutie=12 |Fall Weather Friends=13 |Suited For Success=14 |Feeling Pinkie Keen=15 |Sonic Rainboom=16 |Stare Master=17 |The Show Stoppers=18 |A Dog and Pony Show=19 |Green Isn't Your Color=20 |Over a Barrel=21 |A Bird in the Hoof=22 |The Cutie Mark Chronicles=23 |Owl's Well That Ends Well=24 |Party of One=25 |The Best Night Ever=26 |The Return of Harmony Part 1=27 |The Return of Harmony Part 2=28 |Lesson Zero=29 |Luna Eclipsed=30 |Sisterhooves Social=31 |The Cutie Pox=32 |May the Best Pet Win!=33 |The Mysterious Mare Do Well=34 |Sweet and Elite=35 |Secret of My Excess=36 |Hearth's Warming Eve=37 |Family Appreciation Day=38 |Baby Cakes=39 |The Last Roundup=40 |The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000=41 |Read It and Weep=42 |Hearts and Hooves Day=43 |A Friend in Deed=44 |Putting Your Hoof Down=45 |It's About Time=46 |Dragon Quest=47 |Hurricane Fluttershy=48 |Ponyville Confidential=49 |MMMystery on the Friendship Express=50 |A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1=51 |A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2=52 |The Crystal Empire - Part 1=53 |The Crystal Empire - Part 2=54 |Too Many Pinkie Pies=55 |One Bad Apple=56 |Magic Duel=57 |Sleepless in Ponyville=58 |Wonderbolts Academy=59 |Apple Family Reunion=60 |Spike at Your Service=61 |Keep Calm and Flutter On=62 |Just for Sidekicks=63 |Games Ponies Play=64 |Magical Mystery Cure=65 |Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1=66 |Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2=67 |Castle Mane-ia=68 |Daring Don't=69 |Flight to the Finish=70 |Power Ponies=71 |Bats!=72 |Rarity Takes Manehattan=73 |Pinkie Apple Pie=74 |Rainbow Falls=75 |Three's A Crowd=76 |Pinkie Pride=77 |Simple Ways=78 |Filli Vanilli=79 |Twilight Time=80 |It Ain't Easy Being Breezies=81 |Somepony to Watch Over Me=82 |Maud Pie (episode)=83 |For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils=84 |Leap of Faith=85 |Testing Testing 1, 2, 3=86 |Trade Ya!=87 |Inspiration Manifestation=88 |Equestria Games=89 |Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1=90 |Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2=91 |The Cutie Map - Part 1=92 |The Cutie Map - Part 2=93 |Castle Sweet Castle=94 |Bloom & Gloom=95 |Tanks for the Memories=96 |Appleoosa's Most Wanted=97 |Make New Friends but Keep Discord=98 |The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone=99 |Slice of Life=100 |Princess Spike=101 |Party Pooped=102 |Amending Fences=103 |Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?=104 |Canterlot Boutique=105 |Rarity Investigates!=106 |Made in Manehattan=107 |Brotherhooves Social=108 |Crusaders of the Lost Mark=109 |The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows=110 |Hearthbreakers=111 |Scare Master=112 |What About Discord?=113 |The Hooffields and McColts=114 |The Mane Attraction=115 |The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1=116 |The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2=117 |The Crystalling - Part 1=118 |The Crystalling - Part 2=119 |The Gift of the Maud Pie=120 |On Your Marks=121 |Gauntlet of Fire=122 |No Second Prances=123 |Newbie Dash=124 |A Hearth's Warming Tail=125 |The Saddle Row Review=126 |Applejack's "Day" Off=127 |Flutter Brutter=128 |Spice Up Your Life=129 |Stranger Than Fan Fiction=130 |The Cart Before the Ponies=131 |28 Pranks Later=132 |The Times They Are A Changeling=133 |Dungeons & Discords=134 |Buckball Season=135 |The Fault in Our Cutie Marks=136 |Viva Las Pegasus=137 |Every Little Thing She Does=138 |P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View)=139 |Where the Apple Lies=140 |Top Bolt=141 |To Where and Back Again - Part 1=142 |To Where and Back Again - Part 2=143 |Celestial Advice=144 |All Bottled Up=145 |A Flurry of Emotions=146 |Rock Solid Friendship=147 |Fluttershy Leans In=148 |Forever Filly=149 |Parental Glideance=150 |Hard to Say Anything=151 |Honest Apple=152 |A Royal Problem=153 |Not Asking for Trouble=154 |Discordant Harmony=155 |The Perfect Pear=156 |Fame and Misfortune=157 |Triple Threat=158 |Campfire Tales=159 |To Change a Changeling=160 |Daring Done?=161 |It Isn't the Mane Thing About You=162 |A Health of Information=163 |Marks and Recreation=164 |Once Upon a Zeppelin=165 |Secrets and Pies=166 |Uncommon Bond=167 |Shadow Play - Part 1=168 |Shadow Play - Part 2=169 |TBA=170 |TBA=171 |TBA=172 |TBA=173 |TBA=174 |TBA=175 |TBA=176 |TBA=177 |TBA=178 |TBA=179 |TBA=180 |TBA=181 |TBA=182 |TBA=183 |TBA=184 |TBA=185 |TBA=186 |TBA=187 |TBA=188 |TBA=189 |TBA=190 |TBA=191 |TBA=192 |TBA=193 |TBA=194 |TBA=195 |TBA=196 |#default=Error: invalid episode name }} | }#switch: }#expr: }}} |0=N/A |1=Friendship is Magic, part 1 |2=Friendship is Magic, part 2 |3=The Ticket Master |4=Applebuck Season |5=Griffon the Brush Off |6=Boast Busters |7=Dragonshy |8=Look Before You Sleep |9=Bridle Gossip |10=Swarm of the Century |11=Winter Wrap Up |12=Call of the Cutie |13=Fall Weather Friends |14=Suited For Success |15=Feeling Pinkie Keen |16=Sonic Rainboom |17=Stare Master |18=The Show Stoppers |19=A Dog and Pony Show |20=Green Isn't Your Color |21=Over a Barrel |22=A Bird in the Hoof |23=The Cutie Mark Chronicles |24=Owl's Well That Ends Well |25=Party of One |26=The Best Night Ever |27=The Return of Harmony Part 1 |28=The Return of Harmony Part 2 |29=Lesson Zero |30=Luna Eclipsed |31=Sisterhooves Social |32=The Cutie Pox |33=May the Best Pet Win! |34=The Mysterious Mare Do Well |35=Sweet and Elite |36=Secret of My Excess |37=Hearth's Warming Eve |38=Family Appreciation Day |39=Baby Cakes |40=The Last Roundup |41=The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 |42=Read It and Weep |43=Hearts and Hooves Day |44=A Friend in Deed |45=Putting Your Hoof Down |46=It's About Time |47=Dragon Quest |48=Hurricane Fluttershy |49=Ponyville Confidential |50=MMMystery on the Friendship Express |51=A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 |52=A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 |53=The Crystal Empire - Part 1 |54=The Crystal Empire - Part 2 |55=Too Many Pinkie Pies |56=One Bad Apple |57=Magic Duel |58=Sleepless in Ponyville |59=Wonderbolts Academy |60=Apple Family Reunion |61=Spike at Your Service |62=Keep Calm and Flutter On |63=Just for Sidekicks |64=Games Ponies Play |65=Magical Mystery Cure |66=Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 |67=Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 |68=Castle Mane-ia |69=Daring Don't |70=Flight to the Finish |71=Power Ponies |72=Bats! |73=Rarity Takes Manehattan |74=Pinkie Apple Pie |75=Rainbow Falls |76=Three's A Crowd |77=Pinkie Pride |78=Simple Ways |79=Filli Vanilli |80=Twilight Time |81=It Ain't Easy Being Breezies |82=Somepony to Watch Over Me |83=Maud Pie (episode) |84=For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils |85=Leap of Faith |86=Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 |87=Trade Ya! |88=Inspiration Manifestation |89=Equestria Games |90=Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 |91=Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 |92=The Cutie Map - Part 1 |93=The Cutie Map - Part 2 |94=Castle Sweet Castle |95=Bloom & Gloom |96=Tanks for the Memories |97=Appleoosa's Most Wanted |98=Make New Friends but Keep Discord |99=The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone |100=Slice of Life |101=Princess Spike |102=Party Pooped |103=Amending Fences |104=Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? |105=Canterlot Boutique |106=Rarity Investigates! |107=Made in Manehattan |108=Brotherhooves Social |109=Crusaders of the Lost Mark |110=The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows |111=Hearthbreakers |112=Scare Master |113=What About Discord? |114=The Hooffields and McColts |115=The Mane Attraction |116=The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 |117=The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 |118=The Crystalling - Part 1 |119=The Crystalling - Part 2 |120=The Gift of the Maud Pie |121=On Your Marks |122=Gauntlet of Fire |123=No Second Prances |124=Newbie Dash |125=A Hearth's Warming Tail |126=The Saddle Row Review |127=Applejack's "Day" Off |128=Flutter Brutter |129=Spice Up Your Life |130=Stranger Than Fan Fiction |131=The Cart Before the Ponies |132=28 Pranks Later |133=The Times They Are A Changeling |134=Dungeons & Discords |135=Buckball Season |136=The Fault in Our Cutie Marks |137=Viva Las Pegasus |138=Every Little Thing She Does |139=P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) |140=Where the Apple Lies |141=Top Bolt |142=To Where and Back Again - Part 1 |143=To Where and Back Again - Part 2 |144=Celestial Advice |145=All Bottled Up |146=A Flurry of Emotions |147=Rock Solid Friendship |148=Fluttershy Leans In |149=Forever Filly |150=Parental Glideance |151=Hard to Say Anything |152=Honest Apple |153=A Royal Problem |154=Not Asking for Trouble |155=Discordant Harmony |156=The Perfect Pear |157=Fame and Misfortune |158=Triple Threat |159=Campfire Tales |160=To Change a Changeling |161=Daring Done? |162=It Isn't the Mane Thing About You |163=A Health of Information |164=Marks and Recreation |165=Once Upon a Zeppelin |166=Secrets and Pies |167=Uncommon Bond |168=Shadow Play - Part 1 |169=Shadow Play - Part 2 |170=TBA |171=TBA |172=TBA |173=TBA |174=TBA |175=TBA |176=TBA |177=TBA |178=TBA |179=TBA |180=TBA |181=TBA |182=TBA |183=TBA |184=TBA |185=TBA |186=TBA |187=TBA |188=TBA |189=TBA |190=TBA |191=TBA |192=TBA |193=TBA |194=TBA |195=TBA |196=TBA |#default=Error: invalid episode number }} }} This page contains the maps of episode name to overall number and overall number to episode name used by the parent template. It needs to be updated for new seasons; be sure also to update . Category:Templates